


In Dreams

by jdrush



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A little angst, F/M, a little humor, a little romance, and danish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: Where do dreams end and reality begin?  Post 'Via Negativa', this story takes place sometime in the 9th season.
Relationships: John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: These characters are owned by CC, 1013, and FOX. I'm just borrowing them. I made no profit from this story. No betas were harmed in the making of this fic. All mistakes are my own.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm currently in the process of uploading some of my old stories to AO3. I wrote this one sometime in the mid-00's.

Thrashing on his bed, lost to the dream world, John Doggett didn't hear his front door opening. Moaning incoherently in his sleep, he didn't hear the footsteps on the stairway. Panting loudly, his chest heaving in fear, he never heard the individual who entered his bedroom. He did, however, feel his mattress dip as someone--or something--joined him on his bed. With a startled cry, he jolted awake.

"Hey, hey, John," Monica Reyes' soft voice soothed, as her hand tenderly caressed his face. "It's okay. It's just me."

"Mo? How did you get in?" he asked, groggily, his half-awake mind still foggy, his sleepy eyes trying to focus in the early morning light.

"I've got a key, remember?" 

Doggett shakily pushed himself up until he was sitting, back resting against the headboard. "What are you doing here?" 

Reyes smiled at her friend, her partner, her lover. If he only knew how cute he looked first thing in the morning with 'bed hair'. "Mom got discharged ahead of time," she explained. "She says 'hi', by the way."

Even half-asleep, that got Doggett to smile. "And you didn't want to stay with her?"

"No, she's doing fine. I wasn't needed anymore. And since I remembered you had the whole weekend off, I took an earlier flight."

The smile got wider. "Glad you did."

"I would've been here sooner, but I stopped off and got some coffee and Danish, since you never have any food around the house by Satur . ." She never got to finish her sentence as he reached over and pulled her down into a fierce kiss. 

Reyes melted into her lover's embrace. It had been a long, stressful week apart, and she was thrilled to be back. From the way Doggett was kissing her, with an edge of hunger and desperation, it seemed she wasn't the only one suffering from those long nights alone.

"Mmmmm," she purred, as his lips parted from hers. "I'll have to remember to bring over Danish more often."

He gazed into her soft brown eyes for a long moment, his brows creased in confusion. "Mo?"

"Yeah?"

A silent pause before he hesitantly asked, "Am I awake?"

"Pardon?"

"Earlier, I thought that I was awake, but I was still asleep." He stopped, a shiver running down his back. "I mean, you just woke me up, so I must've been dreaming I was awake, right?"

"I hate when that happens," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, me too. It's happened before and. . ." He paused and looked at Monica, the confusion still reflected in his eyes. "It seemed so real, you know?"

Again, Reyes ran a caressing hand down Doggett's anxious face. "I know."

"I wonder why we do that? You know, dream we're asleep?"

"I don't know," Reyes answered truthfully. "If I did, I'd tell you."

"Yeah," Doggett sighed, dejectedly.

"John, are you okay?" Reyes asked, as if suddenly noticing the dark circles under her partner's eyes, the pastiness of his skin. "You look like hell."

"Feel like hell." He frowned, his brow creasing once more. "Bad case. Real bad case. Missed you."

"I should've been here to help you out," Reyes replied sympathetically, as she reached over to the nightstand and took a cup of coffee out of the tray. She handed it off to Doggett, who grasped it gratefully

"No, you belonged home with your mom," he told her. "Family always comes first. And besides, you would have been so worried about her that you wouldn't have been much use here anyway."

"I guess you're right," Reyes agreed, pulling the other cup from the tray.

"And how's mom doing?"

"She's good. The operation went off without a hitch." Reyes smiled. "And she's well enough to begin playing matchmaker again. Kept asking me where you were."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You're the only boy I've ever brought home that she approved of. In fact, her first words to me once she woke up were, 'Have you married that nice gringo boy yet?' "

Doggett laughed at that. "Sorry I missed it." He took a sip of his coffee, then another, before he whispered, "Mo. ..?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I awake now?"

"You already asked that," Reyes chuckled, as she took a sip from her own cup.

"And you didn't answer me," he pointed out.

"You mean, you're still not sure?"

"Well, I think I am, but I don't know. I can't be certain. I thought I was last time, too, but I was wrong. Sometimes I just can't tell anymore."

Now it was Reyes' turn to frown. "You really should talk to someone about these nightmares, you know."

"And who would believe me?" Doggett asked, dubiously.

"I do," Reyes answered simply, honestly.

"Yeah, well. . .no offense, Mo, but you believed Muldah's case file about vampires in Texas, too."

"John, I'm hurt," she mock pouted.

"And I'm still wondering if I'm awake."

Hearing that, Reyes gave him a reassuring smile. "John, I promise, you are very much awake. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

With a nervous nod of his head, Doggett choked out, "Yeah."

Reyes' smile brightened, as she placed her cup on the nightstand, then reached over for his. Once both cups were safely out of the way, she leaned over to kiss him. He moaned lustfully as her tongue licked lightly along his lower lip. The sound grew louder as her hand reached down, caressing his arousal through the sheet. "What do you think now?" she asked, playfully.

His hand grasped hers, and with a tug, he pulled her on top of him. "I think I need more proof."

"What kind of proof, Agent Doggett?" she teased, pressing her leg between his thighs.

With a quick flip, he rolled her onto her back, and grinned down at her. As he started unbuttoning her blouse, he replied, "I'll think of something."

"Oh, yeah," she sighed, happily, as his lips nibbled across her collarbone. "Definitely buying Danish again."

THE END


End file.
